Behind the Veil
by Pigy190
Summary: The last battle is finally over and Hermione tires to find her place in a world without Harry Potter and Voldemort. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_As we go on we remember all the times we've had together._

_And as our lives change to whatever we will still be friends forever._

I laugh bitterly at the lyrics playing in my head. It's funny that they should come to me now, as I stare at the body of Lord Voldemort and beside him the body of my best friend, Harry Potter. I hear a sound behind me and spin around, wand raised. I find myself staring into the eyes of my other best friend and lover, Ron Weasley.

"It's over," I tell him, motioning to the bodies of our best friend and enemy. He sees Voldemort first, a happy grin appearing on his face as a loud "YES" escapes his lips.

He picks me up and twirls me around, but I don't smile. I just stare at him, not saying a word.

"Why aren't you happy?!" he asks. I smile, bitter and sad, and force him to put me down and look at Harry. The grin and the happiness disappear as tears start to flow.

"No," he says. "NO!" the second time it's a yell, attracting the attention of those who haven't realized Harry and Voldemort are dead.

"HARRY!" echoes across the battle field, causing all movement to stop. Ron falls to his knees beside his dead friend as I look out amongst the two armies.

"IT'S OVER!" I shout. "HE'S GONE! VOLDEMORT IS GONE!"

The reactions start slow. Those closest to us look over; Death Eaters dissaparate while Order members start to celebrate, rushing over to us, to congratulate Harry. After that the celebration spreads like wildfire.

Little Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend, comes running over, smiling and waving. I stare at her before realizing she hasn't seen Harry's body. I'm blocking the terrible sight from her.

I step aside and watch as her happiness dies faster than her brother's did. She runs and collapses next to him, mourning her lost lover. I look around at the people left. All I see is mourning families and friends. Most people have gone to celebrate, or to hide until they get caught by the Order and Ministry.

I apparate away from the sight and into Diagon Alley. People everywhere are mourning the loss of Harry. The more I see, the angrier I get. Harry gave up his life so that all these people could be free and happy, but I have yet to see a smile.

I walk to the Leaky Cauldron getting angrier with every step. By the time I reach the Leaky Cauldron I'm furious. When I walk inside and see everyone there mourning also I know I have to do something. I walk to the middle and start shouting about how this wasn't what Harry would have wanted. I don't know what I'm saying, but when I finish the mourning has stopped and the celebrating has begun.

I walk back into Diagon Alley, ready to yell at these people too, but the Leaky Cauldron visitors have beaten me to it. Everywhere I turn there are people celebrating. My deed is done here.

I apparate back home, ready to celebrate with my parents. From the outside, I see the Dark Mark and know that the Death Eaters have paid us a visit. I go inside anyways, knowing that I have yet to process all the information that has been thrown at me since I watched Harry die.

Even with the warning and numbness, I'm shocked at the sight of my parents' bodies. Sadness fills me, but the numbness takes over and once again I feel nothing. I turn and apparate to the Burrow; I'll come back later and give them a proper send off.

There are no sounds of celebrating here, nor do I expect there to be. Harry was as much family to them as any Weasley ever could be. But when I see the look on Molly's face I know it is more than just Harry they lost today. I look on, confused, as she calls Fred, George, and Ginny outside. Then it hits me.

"Where's Ron?" I ask. Ginny bursts into tears and I know. I turn and leave; there is nothing for me here anymore, they don't need me; they've got each other.

I apparate just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and walk up to the old school, the sight where the second war began, and finally, ended. Just as I'm looking for their bodies, I hear a crack behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger, the last of the Trio. Imagine how proud my father will be when he finds out I killed you all," I recognize Draco Malfoy's voice and know he is smirking and probably has his wand raised.

I turn and look around one last time for my friends. As I do I realize I am right beside them, right where I belong. Malfoy shoots the curse at me and I stand straight allowing it to hit me.

In my last second of life, a single tear runs down my cheek. I'm not crying because of the pain or the sadness. No, I'm crying out of happiness, because I know, there is nothing left for me in this world, and I know, a second later I will be reunited with my friends and family.

The second passes and I hear Sirius' bark-like laugh and turn to face him. He is standing between James Potter and a blond girl I don't recognize. Beside James is Lily Potter with her arm around her son. Beside him stand the Weasleys and my parents. Further on I see more people I don't recognize and some I do. Suddenly I know where I am. I am behind the veil.

Tears stream down my face. It is the first time I have cried since Dumbledore died.

And the last time I will ever cry again.

_As we go on we remember all the times we've had together._

_And as our lives change to whatever we will still be friends forever._

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: please review.

This is my first try at anything realistic.


End file.
